You Can't Be Your Best Self Till You Find Your Tribe
by EvieWhite
Summary: Misty Day and Cordelia Foxx are just two witches struggling to find belonging in a dangerous world. Who knew that they could find it in each other. Primarily a Foxxy fic and my take on what should have happened throughout the season. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello lovely readers! Due to my growing obsession with Cordelia Foxx and Misty Day, I couldn't just sit around and not add my own spin to their romance. So here it is! This story starts after Myrtle gives Cordelia new eyes and the witch hunters attempt to kill Nan. **

**Okay, so this will be a mutli-chapter fic with a new chapter being posted every Tuesday and Friday. Let's just pretend that Hank isn't dead yet. Foxxay centric but all characters make an appearance. Also, around chapter four is when this fic really earns its M rating…**

**Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and probably never will.**

**Oh, and anything that is italicized is the character talking to themselves internally.**

**Enjoy!**

Cordelia's POV

Laying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, deep in thought, I can't get Misty Day out of my head. I know that I should be preparing for the witch hunters, bracing myself for the battle that is sure to come, but nothing seems to matter compared to Misty's endless, contagious optimism and stunning smile.

I hope that she is safe. I hope that she is far away from the dangers that are tied to this coven. Inexplicably, my heart also hopes to find her in our greenhouse waiting for me. _Please be safe. _

With a tired sigh I sit up, run my fingers through my hair, and shake my head to try and shake away all thoughts of Misty Day. I switch on the lamp by my bedside. My new eyes take a while to adjust to the light, but when they finally do, I walk across the room and open my closet. It's nice not to bump into things every five seconds.

Hidden away at the back is an ancient chest. I drag the heavy box out into the middle of my room and sit cross legged in front of it. One by one I empty it of its contents, my book of shadows, athame, and collection of sacred oils, herbs, and candles. _The witch hunters are coming; I need to be ready. _

The rose oil smells wonderful as I pour some on my wrists. My heart pounds in my chest. This type of powerful spell can be dangerous and very taxing, but I know that I have to do it for the coven.

After lighting the candles and mixing the herbs, I take my athame and make a large cut across my palm. I know this pain will be nothing compared to what lies ahead if I am hit by one of their damn blessed bullets.

Closing my eyes, I place my bleeding palm on an empty page in my book of shadows, quiet my mind, and whisper:

"Spirits of my ancestors

I call upon you on this eve of a full moon

For guidance and protection.

Light my way,

Illuminate the path to safety.

Please give me the power and courage to protect this coven

And those I hold dear.

Great witches of Salem,

Hear my prayer.

Blessed be."

As I finish the incantation my blood is absorbed into the pages. The candles flicker. Light seems to pour from the book, bathing me in warmth. I can feel the force of the spell tugging on my energy, trying to drain my life force. The silence of the room is slowly replaced. Soft music, a calm melody, floats around me.

"Is love so fragile and the heart so hollow. Shattered with words impossible to follow. You're saying I'm fragile. I try not to be. I search only for something I can't see."

Suddenly, the music stops and the candles go out. The whole room is coated in black. Awakening from my trance, I chuckle harshly. "Stevie Nicks. The answer to all my problems is Stevie Nicks?" A throbbing in my head, worse than any regular headache, causes me to clutch at my skull. Then everything fades away.

Misty's POV

I have always been a child of nature, living in the woods, content to be surrounded by swamp creatures, an endless sea of trees, and the sweet music of Stevie Nicks. The lack of human contact didn't bother me for the longest time, I mean, at least I still had Stevie. I knew that when the time was right my tribe would find me. But I never expected any of this to happen.

I don't really want to be the next supreme, and I definitely don't want Fiona or the witch hunters to kill me. I just want to belong. Right now, all of my instincts are telling me that I belong with Cordelia.

I had to hide from Fiona, and after two lifetimes of hiding I'm pretty good at it. I couldn't bring myself to go too far away from Cordelia though. What if she needs me?

A slight tugging on the bottom of skirt paralyzes me with fear. Has someone found me? Thankfully it is only a branch that has been tangled in the fabric. Mentally exhausted, I sink to the greenhouse floor and put my head in my hands. How did my life become such a mess?

Beautiful moonlight shines through the windows of the room, touching my pale skin. Turning my palm over, I examine the lines. For such a long time I had no one to touch. I craved some sort of physical contact while living in the swamp. At least my plants loved me.

Before I have time to think further I hear a scream coming from the house. It is not Cordelia's but every fiber of my being is telling me to go to her. Jumping to my feet, I run as quickly as I can out of the greenhouse, across the grass, and to the back porch. Someone is still screaming inside as I fling the door open and rush up the stairs.

Picture frames, vases, chairs, basically anything not bolted to the floor is flying around the house. Plates shatter against the walls and books break through windows.

"Make it stop!" that sounded like Kyle.

Doors open and close, the lights flicker on and off. "What the fuck is going on?!" That was definitely Zoe's voice. I reach the top of the stairs. Zoe, Madison, and Nan are all yelling at each other while Kyle is crouched on the ground with his hands over his head.

"Make it stop Madison!"

"I swear it's not me!" Not wanting them to see me, I duck into the closest open room.

"Then who the fuck is it?" I peer around the door frame just in time to see Fiona casually walking up to them. The supreme snaps her fingers and all the objects clatter to the ground with a harsh bang.

"It's me you little shits. I'm better than ever." She winks mockingly and gives a dismissive wave of her hand. "Now clean this mess up."

"But…" starts Nan. Fiona glares at the young witch.

"Don't talk back to me girl." Nan open and closes her mouth, clawing at her throat, desperately trying to breathe. "Or you won't be able to talk at all." With another snap of her fingers Nan sputters and coughs.

"Bitch." She manages to wheeze out.

The supreme smiles and turns her back, walking down the stairs, her elegant red dress just touching the floor. "Damn right I am."

I wait silently for the group to leave. They're all reluctantly cleaning up the massive mess. As quietly as snow falling I sneak across the hallway and into Cordelia's room. "Miss Cordelia?" I whisper into the blackness, frantically fumbling for the light switch. "Cordelia?" Something is wrong. I can feel it in the air.

I finally manage to turn on the lights. What I see causes my heart to fill up with fear. "Oh gods!" She is lying unconscious in the center of a salt circle, blood gushing from her hand.

**AN: So how did you like Chapter One? Please please please review! Thank you for reading J**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! I love you guys! Also, the season finale killed me and my heart just can't handle it; so I will be writing a continuation. The first chapter will be up soon and the title is Follow the Light Back to Me. Check it out =)**

**Same as last time: I do not own any of these characters but desperately wish I did.**

**Any internal conversation is italicized.**

**Enjoy!**

Cordelia's POV

A fog seems to have settled over my brain. My mouth is dry and my left hand pulses with pain. I can feel someone gently caressing my shoulder, but still no visions accompany the touch. Slowly, I blink my eyes open. The motion is difficult, like they've been glued closed, but I know that it is only the effects of the spell still fading. Powerful magic can be rather taxing.

Long, curly, gorgeous blonde hair and sparkling dark blue eyes are the first things I see. Misty. She is even more beautiful in real life than in my visions.

"Cordelia! You're awake!" Her voice is soft yet filled with relief and excitement. Her slight southern twang is comforting to me. "Thank the goddesses!"

Misty wraps her arms around me, holding me in a tight embrace that I can't help but melt into. "How long was I out?"

"Three whole days. The girls were so worried that you wouldn't wake up, but I just knew you would." _Shit, the girls. _

'Are they okay?"

"Yes Miss Delia. It's been awfully quiet lately." Sighing in relief, I rest my head back on my pillow. Misty is sitting in the chair beside my bed. My heart flutters at the thought of her watching over me. "I'm so happy you're awake!"

She clasps both of my hands in her rather warm ones, and kisses my knuckles. An intimate gesture. Blush spreads across my cheeks as she looks down shyly, dropping my hands. "Sorry, I'm just so damn relieved."

I smile softly and lace my fingers through her delicate digits again. "It's okay Misty. I thought it was sweet."

"You think so?" The beautiful witch's face lights up. She giggles and kisses my knuckles again. I can't help but laugh and kiss her hand in return.

At that precise moment my mother opens the door. "Sorry to interrupt, whatever that was, but we have matters to discuss Delia." Misty shifts uncomfortably in her seat but does not let go of my hand, which I am grateful for.

"Good to see you too mother."

Fiona rolls her eyes dramatically. "Oh Delia, do get over yourself. Now, as I said, we have matters to discuss." Misty squeezes my hand in a show of support. "Marie Lavoue will be staying with us for a while as our guest."

"Are you out of your god damn mind?! What the hell are you thinking?! She has to leave!" I struggle to sit up but the spell is still making me feel dizzy.

"You have no say dear." Says Fiona, chuckling harshly. "I am the supreme and you are nothing."

"I might not be the supreme but I am the headmistress of this academy and Voodoo is not welcome here!"

"You're worthless Cordelia. You've run this school straight into the ground."

"Like you've done anything good for this coven. You kill our own mother. You are the one who is nothing."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that you worthless little brat. You are a pathetic excuse for a witch. I am ashamed to call you my daughter!" With that, Fiona leaves the room and slams the door behind her.

The tears that had welled up in my eyes finally flow down my cheeks. _Why does she have to be so cruel? She speaks the truth though. _"She's right you know, Misty. I am worthless."

Misty, whom had been silent through the whole exchange sitting there dumbfounded, looks at me surprisingly sternly. "Don't you dare say that 'bout yourself again. You're the kindest, smartest witch I know, and this coven would be ruined without you…I would be ruined without you." My tears continue to fall but Misty gently wipes them away with the corner of her shawl. "You're special Miss Cordelia. You are important and you've always been. Don't let her get to ya."

No one has ever said those words to me before. From the time I was a young child I was taught that I am useless. My mother hates me because she thinks I'm weak, and my father didn't even stick around to meet me. I've lived my whole life feeling unwanted. Hell, even Hank didn't really love me. He used me.

Now this beautiful swamp witch is here, watching over me and supporting me. I already feel more for her than I ever have for anyone else.

I feel the weight of the bed shift slightly which pulls me from my thoughts. Misty has climbed in next to me. She tugs me close so that my head is resting on her chest. My whole body seems to thrum to life again. It is electric to be this close to Misty.

With the threat of the witch hunters looming overhead, the last thing I should feel is safe, but here in Misty's arms with her stroking my hair I feel like nothing will ever harm me again. She kisses my forehead with her impossibly soft lips, and I wish she was kissing my lips instead. A familiar, dull ache builds up in my chest, an ache for that which I can not have. Misty is a free spirit; even if we both survive the hunt she will probably return to the swamp.

So I press myself closer, breathe in her sweet scent of honeysuckle and roses, and try to memorize this moment. Misty rests her head on mine and begins to hum soothingly. Between the sensation of her fingers on my exposed skin of my shoulder and her beautiful voice I almost forgot the melody. I bolt up and press my fingers to her mouth.

Misty looks at me with confused eyes. "That song…I've heard it before." I remove my hand once the surprise wares off.

"It's Leather and Lace by Stevie Nicks. It's one of my favorites. Do you like it?" My eyes widen and I search her face for any sign that she knows this moments significance. _She's the one._

**Please review 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you all so much for the wonderful feedback! **

Misty's POV

"You're scarin' me Delia." I put my hand on her cheek to try and soothe her. Cordelia's eyes look wild; I can sense the speeding beat of her heart and the gears turning in her brain. "Please tell me what's goin' on."

She places her hand over mine and squeezes it tightly. Fresh tears are streaming from her stunning mismatched eyes, but something has changed. The air in the room seems to have shifted. The corners of her beautiful mouth are turned up in a smile and her gorgeous eyes sparkle brightly. I can't help but return the smile and catch her enthusiasm.

She looks at me and her honey and ocean eyes make my insides melt, like chocolate that has been left out in the summer sun.

"It's nothing Misty. I'm just so happy that you're here."

I swear my heart skips a beat. Typically, I am thrown away once someone has no use for me anymore. People are constantly making up excuses to leave me, but it's okay because they aren't my tribe.

Is it possible that Cordelia is my tribe? All of my instincts scream that she is. "Well I'll always be here Miss Delia. I aint goin' anywhere."

'Thank you Misty." She seems genuine which only makes me smile wider.

This time it is Cordelia who initiates a hug. Her arms are comforting. I can feel her warm breath on my neck; it sends shivers down my spine.

I'm no stranger to desire, but its been a while since I've felt such intense longing like this. With her breasts pressed against mine and her fingers brushing over my hips, it's as if my whole body has been ignited. She's going through a divorce though. I can't rush her. I want to kiss her so bad, but what if it's too soon? I want this woman. I want every part of her, body, mind, and soul. All or nothing.

The possibility of nothing makes my heart ache and my stomach turn. I am completely under Cordelia's spell.

"Miss Delia…" I pull back slightly, even though my body screams to move closer. Again, those mismatched honey and blue eyes are locked on mine. For some reason, her gaze makes me feel at peace just like Stevie music does. "You should get some rest. You had a real long day."

The adorable pout she gives me almost breaks the little resolve I have left not to lean over and kiss her with everything I have.

She sighs "I guess you're right."

"Would ya like me to get you anythin'? I know this great recipe for chicken soup that my ma said cured all kinds of things." Cordelia smiles at me lightly.

"Some water would be wonderful."

"Comin' right up!"

Before getting up I can't resist kissing her cheek. As I'm walking away, I glance back and see her blushing, touching where I kissed. My belly does summer saults. Maybe she has feelings for me too? Maybe she's ready for a relationship? God I hope she is.

On my way to the kitchen I can't help but dance around humming Leather and lace to myself. I've decided that it's our song. I feel light and airy, filled with the joy that comes with new, exciting possibilities.

Twirling around in my shawl I go over and open the refrigerator, only to have it slammed closed on me. I whip around and end up face to face with the current supreme.

"Stop spinning like that. You look like a god damned idiot." Fiona Goode paces around me and lights a cigarette. She inhales deeply, eyeing me strangely the whole time.

I hold my head up, determined not to let her get to me. "Those things ill' kill ya, you know." She laughs wickedly, clearly amused by my comment. Fiona exhales directly in my face, making me cough and sputter. "What do you want Fiona?"

"Always with the questions, always so confused. Everybody's telling you that you're so powerful, that you're the next supreme, but you really don't have any clue what's going on do you?"

I stand my ground, don't break eye contact, and try not to show that there's truth in what she's saying. But somehow she sees right through me.

"That's what I thought. Why don't you save me the trouble of killing you and go run back to your forest friends; I don't like killing simple people like you anyways. You don't belong here swamp rat, and you never will." Fiona blows smoke in my face again and smiles cruelly. "Also, keep your muddy hands away from my Delia. She could never truly love you anyway."

The sound of her stilettoes on the hardwood floor taunts me with every step she takes out of the room.

She's going to kill me if I don't leave…But I think I've finally found my tribe. I can't leave Cordelia.

With shaking hands I carry the glass of water up to Delia's room. My head reels with an abundance of thoughts. Is home supposed to be this dangerous?


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay guys, so this is where the fic really earns its M rating! Explict Foxxay sexy-times up ahead. Femslash at its best.**

**Trigger Warning! Brief mentions of rape, abuse, and suicide. They are very brief but please skip over this chapter if you will be triggered, you won't miss much plot development. Please stay safe readers! I love you all! **

Cordelia's POV

The last few days have gone by rather uneventfully. It seems a lull has passed over Miss Robichaux's Academy. Except for Queenie returning with Delphine on a leash, nothing new has happened.

My mother and Marie spend all day locked in the office. Who knows what they're planning in there. Nan says that she can only pick up bits and pieces of their thoughts, something about an orphanage. Maybe they found a new girl? But my instincts lead me to believe that it is something far more sinister than taking in another young witch.

Since the night Misty comforted me we have basically been inseparable. We spend our days mostly in the greenhouse, brewing potions and practicing spells with the Stevie Nicks music that Misty loves so dearly playing in the background.

During this time I've learnt so much about the swamp witch. She is so much more complex than many believe. Her past is horrifying but her strength is inspiring. Misty always talks from the heart, opening up like a flower in spring. Her words are steady and sweet; she seems so genuine.

In all my life I've never met anyone like Misty before. Her dark blue eyes, soft smile, and southern charm are completely disarming.

With Hank I kept parts of me hidden, secret. But now, with Misty, I want to show her even the dustiest, darkest corners of my soul.

We talk late into the night, revealing truths about ourselves that are too harsh for the light of day. She told me about the group of men who stole her innocence and the father that cast her into the flames. I held her as she let all her emotions flow out in the form of tears. With all she's been through I have no idea how she manages to shine brighter than the sun and emanate hope where ever she goes.

Tears streamed down my face when I told Misty about the time I had felt so alone, scared, and worthless that I tried to end my life. Misty cried too, telling me how happy she is that I didn't die. She was the first person I've ever told. For the first time in my life I didn't feel ashamed of myself.

Light begins to creep through the open blinds in my bedroom. Misty's hair, splayed across my pillow, gleams magnificently golden in the sun. Smiling to myself, I brush my thumb over her cheek. For a woman who lived in the swamp most of her life, she has surprisingly soft skin.

The corners of her mouth twitch up in a smile and I can feel her stir slightly beside me. After a long night of talking about painful memories it felt wrong to be away from Misty, so she agreed to stay with me.

We feel asleep with our arms wrapped around each other, holding each other tight.

I desperately wanted to kiss her, her cherry red lips were luring me in, but I was too afraid that it would break the magic that seems to flow so easily between us.

"Good morning Miss Delia." Misty says. Both of us are still in a hazy cloud of sleep.

I smile back and ask softly "Did you have good dreams?" Her eyes are so caring and her smile is so sweet, I can't help but reach out and cup her cheek.

"None that I 'member. And you?" She places her hand over mine, gently playing with my fingers.

"I did sweet Misty." My voice is still dripping with sleep. I have no other thoughts than of Misty and I. "I dreamt of you, dressed all in white, surrounded by candles and roses. You made love to me." Quickly, I clasp my hand over my mouth, now fully awake from the shock of me admitting that out loud. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!"

I jump out of bed, probably faster than I ever have before, and lunge for the door. I'm terrified that I fucked up like usual. Why do I always ruin good things?

"Delia, wait!"

A thousand and five thoughts tumble through my head.

In seconds she's standing in front of me. Her smell of honeysuckle and roses fill my nose. My hands hang at my sides and I look down at the floor. She lifts my chin slightly so that we are looking each other in the eye. I didn't expect to find such overwhelming happiness and understanding in her gaze.

"Misty…." She reaches out and wraps her arms around my neck. Words fail me. Dipping her head ever so slightly, Misty brings her lips to mine. A sensation like no other engulfs me. I am home.

Nothing else exists in this moment; no hunters, no supreme, no school, just me and this beautiful witch who has captured my heart. Misty's lips feel so perfect against mine, like we were made for each other. I grip her hips, pulling our bodies flush against each other.

My tongue traces her bottom lip, and she quickly grants me entrance. Our tongues brush against one another in the most beautiful of dances; a dance I've never done before yet was born to experience.

So this is what bliss feels like.

Misty pulls away and presses her forehead to mine as she inhales deeply. "I love you." Her voice is so quiet it's almost a whisper. "I love you Cordelia."

Our lips crash together in another kiss. My urgent lips convey more than I know how to say. I'm scared. I'm exhilarated. Most of all I'm in love.

Misty pushes me lightly back against the bedroom door, trailing hot kisses across my jaw and down my neck. I hold her close, moaning. My lips find hers again as we kiss feverishly. I only pull away when lack of oxygen becomes an issue.

Misty's dark blue eyes bore right through me. "Misty I…" before I can go on, the small space between us glows. Fuzzy purple light weaves around my hands and Misty's. I'm not sure what's happening, but the light is warm and powerful. Energy seeps into my skin and spreads through my veins. "I love you too."

I swear, in that moment Misty shown brighter than all the stars in the midnight sky put together. Her emotions of joy and love burst from her body in the form of liquid light. I've never seen anyone so beautiful.

Misty caresses my hips as she pushes me down onto the bed. My heart is beating so fast, I'm nervous that she'll hear it. But her impossibly soft lips kiss away any nerves that I have, and I melt into her.

Her fingers brush against my breasts as she tugs my nightgown over my head, leaving me completely exposed. Her long golden hair tickles my arms as she licks and kisses down my neck to my heaving chest. A breathy moan escapes Misty's lips when I tangle my hands in her hair and press even closer against her.

With trembling fingers I tug Misty's shorts and panties down. Dear god this woman is beautiful. My nails dig into her back and I gasp with pleasure as her licks a trail lower and lower. She looks up at me for a moment. Her eyes have darkened with lust. "Oh my god Misty I need you."

She grins before slowly running her hand over my most intimate area. "Fuuuckk" She's barely touching me and I'm already going wild.

Misty has a magic tongue. She licks my clit up and down, before grazing her teeth over it lightly. I scream out her name. She kisses back up my writhing body and plunges two fingers deep inside me. "Misty!"

My hips buck wildly. I feel nothing but pleasure and love. Her thumb presses to my clit as her other digits curl deeper.

Suddenly I'm spiraling over the edge. From my toes all the way through to my fingertips, I am alive. I can do nothing more than whisper my love's name over and over again, praying that this night will last forever.

**Please review! I really want to know what you all think of this chapter. Thanks for reading everyone :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: As usual, enjoy the chapter and please review!**

**Cordelia's POV**

When I was a very small child my mother gave me a mirror. Intricate golden vines wrap around the frame and ornate silver roses adorn the base. She said it was a gift so that I could see how beautiful I am. Only a few months later my power of alchemy began to manifest. After that, my mother wanted nothing more to do with me.

But I've kept the mirror all these years. It is the only thing she has given me besides criticism. It is precious to me.

Now, almost 30 years later, I sit at my desk and look into the glass. Looking back at me is a person I'm not sure I recognize. My pale skin, straight hair, and slightly crooked nose are the same I've always seen, but the smile on my face and the light in my eyes are new. My cheeks actually hurt from how much I've been smiling recently.

I like this new and improved me so much better than the old, defeated Delia that I had grown used to. I almost feel important. Almost.

Underneath my skin, down to my bones, something else has changed. Stretching my long arms, I can feel magic exploding in my veins. This feeling is totally foreign to me, yet somehow painfully familiar. It is my power, I know it's mine, but where did it come from?

Shattering glass, terrified screaming, and an overwhelming sense of dread hit me all at once. Jumping to my feet I run out of my room and sprint down the hall.

The window next to my head explodes as a bullet burst through it, narrowly missing me. I fall to my knees and cover my head. Despite my best efforts to stay strong, a horrified scream leaves my throat.

The hunters are here.

I need to get to Misty! I need to protect her and the girls! The realization that Misty may have already been hurt, or worse, hits me hard. I can't let anything happen to her.

"Help!" Zoe shrieks at the top of her lungs. I can hear the sound of heavy footsteps in the foyer. Oh gods they are inside.

Moving as quickly as I can, I run down the stairs. Queenie is laying in a pool of her own blood. A gaping bullet hole in her chest. "No." I whisper, shocked. "Oh gods no." Even more tears stream relentlessly down my cheeks. I want to save her but it's already too late, she's gone.

The sound of gun shots and screaming has stopped, but frenzied voices emanate from the foyer. "I want to speak to Cordelia! I swear to god I will blow this witch bitch's head off if I don't get to speak to Cordelia right now!"

Terror overtakes my body, but I can't let it show. "Don't you dare speak her name you filthy pig!" My sweet Misty.

"Leave them alone Hank." I step into the room as composed as possible. "It's me you want, let them be."

I survey the room. Three witch hunters lay dead, Kyle is badly injured, and Madison is unconscious but luckily not dead. My sweet Misty is chained to a column with Myrtle. She looks wild. I've never seen her like this, eyes like daggers and seething with rage. She and Auntie Myrtle have blessed chains around their wrists that burn into their skin. Hank is holding a gun to Zoe's forehead.

"You can't tell me what to do Cordelia. You mean nothing!"

"Shut up! She means everything!" Misty fights against the chains, trying desperately to attack the witch hunter. Hank uses the butt of his gun to hit her hard in the face. Blood gushes from her nose.

"Hank STOP!" fear and horror have taken root in me. I kneel beside Misty, who's clutching her face. The chains burn my hands as I try to help her. "I love you." I whisper, just in case it's the last time I ever get to tell her.

Tears fall silently down my cheeks now as I stand to face Hank. "It's me you want. You can kill me, I won't fight, but you have to let them go."

"No, you can't Delia!"

He chuckles harshly. "I can't wait to kill you, but I just have one question first." He pauses, eyes filled with pain, but I have no sympathy. "Did you ever love me Cordelia?"

I look at Misty, knowing that my answer of no will most get me killed. I drink in the sight of her, commit her to memory so I can have something to hold onto in the afterlife. But then she looks into my mismatched eyes. She seems to be pleading with me to save myself. I can't bear to leave her.

Just like when I was looking in the mirror, magic courses under my skin. I need to fight. Instinct takes over. "Hank, you don't want to do this." I hold my hand out to him. "You only want to be recognized by your father. You only want to feel special. You don't want to kill. Trust me."

His gaze falters. His gun lowers slightly from Zoe's head and his eyes become glossy. "I don't want to kill. I just want to feel special." He says, almost in a trance like state.

"That's right Hank. Now just close your eyes and trust me."

Slowly his eyes flutter closed. I hold up both of my hands, purple haze is hovering around them. I close my eyes too and find myself inside Hank's twisted mind.

I take all the feelings of misery, pain, helplessness, loneliness, fear, and worthlessness that I've felt over the years and put them into Hank. When I open my eyes Zoe is couched over Kyle healing him, and Hank is laying on the floor clutching his knees to his chest and sobbing. He keeps bashing his head against the wall. Blood splatters the curtains as my ex-husband's life drains from his body.

Completely stunned, I look down at my hands. The purple glow is fading, but I can still feel the immense magic burning in my chest. How did I do that? Oh my gods, I did that!

Myrtle stares at me with equal astonishment. A look of confusion but also pride covers her face. "Cordelia, you just used the gift of empathy! It is a very rare, powerful gift."

Misty gazes at me with genuine love and wonder. She says simply, "You couldn't be your best self 'till you found your tribe."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I just wanted to take a second and thank everyone who reads my stories and sticks with them through the chapters. Your reviews and follows mean a lot to me!**

**Misty's POV**

"Hurry up Miss Delia, we're almost there!" Feelings of happiness consume me as my home in the swamp comes into view. Familiar smells of honeysuckle and wet earth overwhelm my senses and make me light headed.

I am overjoyed to be back in my swamp again, and ever more excited to show it to Cordelia. We have both been through a lot recently, between the hunters attack and Delia discovering her new powers.

I knew from the moment we met that Cordelia Foxx is different. She had such power hidden inside her, and she didn't even know it. After years and years of being told she's weak and useless, Delia believed it. Her true potential was buried under self-doubt, but finding a tribe, finding happiness and support, released it.

"Oh wow Misty, this is beautiful." Cordelia squeezes my hand tightly as we walk through the garden and into my house. There are bullet holes in the walls, but it's still perfect to me. This is the one place in the world that I can say is mine, and I am so proud of it.

Delia walks around, delicately running her fingers over all my belongings. Tiny trinkets, things I've made over the years and a plethora of plants, line the shelves. She picks up a small clay pendant of the sun and the moon. "This is lovely."

She turns it over, examining the piece with a soft smile on her face. "I made that for the last solstice. You can keep it."

"Oh no Misty I can't."

"Please Dee." I fold her fingers over the pendant and kiss her knuckles. "I want you to have it." Her smile is so sweet and adorable, I can't stop myself from kissing her. My lips meld to Cordelia's perfectly. Little jolts of desire run through me.

This woman drives me crazy in the best of ways.

Her talented fingers weave into my hair, making my knees go weak. I pull away slightly and hold a finger to her lips. "One second darlin."

I hurry and take out the portable record player we brought. The wonderful music of Stevie Nicks floats through the air. I turn back to Cordelia. She is so beautiful, standing there with the sun in her hair and a blush on her cheeks. I twirl over to her and take her hands in mine.

Tugging our bodies flush against each other, I spin us both around. My lips travel up from the column of her throat to her ear. I sing softly. "Has anything ever written anything for you, in all your darkest hours? Have you ever heard me sing? Listen to me now. You know I'd rather be alone than be without you. Don't you know?"

Cordelia's arms wrap around my waist and caress the exposed skin there. Her voice is small, soft yet honest and meaningful. "I love you Misty."

"I love you too princess." She really is my princess, my blessing.

Gently, Delia nudges me back and onto the bed. She straddles my hips and kisses me deeply. I can't think of anything but how good her lips feel and how much I want her. Our kisses quickly turn desperate, needy. She bites my lower lip and I can't help but roll my hips forward.

Cordelia easily pulls my dress off over my head and carelessly throws her top to the floor. With my nails digging into her should blades, the beautiful witch grinds down on me. I'm sure she can feel how wet I am through my panties.

"I need you so bad baby." She trails kisses and bites across my breasts, pausing only to suck on my hardened nipples. I moan loudly, knowing that I can finally be as loud as I want out here in the privacy of the swamp.

Delia pushes me so that I'm lying in the middle of the bed. Supporting her slight frame on one of her arms and partially on my stomach, she presses her knee to my core.

Every single one of my senses is on overdrive. I'm more alive when making love to my Cordelia than I've ever been before. She sparks a wild fire through my limbs and makes my head go all dizzy from pleasure. "Oh my gods, Delia yes!"

Three of her very talented fingers have buried themselves deep inside me, touching the most secret parts of my body and soul. Cordelia curls her fingers up at just the right angle to make me scream.

Wave after wave of pleasure floods my whole being as she pumps in and out faster. Her breath is warm on my neck right before she bites down on my pulse point. "Cum for me Misty."

The waves transform into an explosion. I swear that this woman takes me to another universe.

My back arches off the bed. My toes curl and I open my mouth in a silent scream as she pushes me over the edge of ecstasy.

It's like flying, yet I'm completely grounded. I can't really describe this feeling in any other way than heaven.

Xxxxxxx

Cordelia's head rests on my chest and her long golden hair tickles my nose. We're laying naked together in a tangled mess of limbs. I'm enjoying the steady sound of her breathing as she sleeps.

Lazily I trace the contours of Delia's spine, marveling at her beauty. Her eyebrows twitch up in her sleep and she lets out a quiet whimper. Is she having a bad dream? I kiss the top of her head to try and comfort her.

Pain unlike any other I've felt before paralyzes me. Every ounce of me feels drained, like I'm nothing but a corpse.

Liquid misery must be running through my veins instead of blood.

Is this what Delia's dreaming? No it can't be; Cordelia doesn't know these things. Images flash before my eyes of my father standing over me when I was a child. The gashes on my back left by his belt are gushing blood. My mother is bathing me in holy water.

Every bit of the pain and sorrow from those moments is seeping back into my heart. I tried so damn hard to forget those memories, now they're here again and ripping me to shreds.

It takes the last drop of strength I have left to scream. "Help!" I'll surely die from this. I'm already emptied of life and filled with despair. "Delia, help me." My voice sounds strangled.

"Oh my god!" strong hands grip my shoulders and shake me hard. "Misty!" I can feel hot teardrops falling from my eyes. "Misty!"

Ever so slowly, sunshine creeps back into my soul. My usual optimism, cheer, and love touch my heart again, and I begin to feel like my old self.

I open my eyes, which I hadn't even realized I closed, to find Miss Delia leaning over me and cradling my head in her lap. Her beautiful face is a mess of sadness. She clutches me close as sobs wrack her body.

"Thank the gods you're okay!" Cordelia covers my face with kisses. I'm crying too; the residual pain left over from the visions is still affecting me.

"What happened?' my voice sounds nothing like it typically does. It's small and seems so fragile.

"I didn't mean it baby. I swear I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry Misty." Even more tears fall from my love's eyes. I wrap my arms tightly around her, promising myself to never let go.

"I know princess, I know. It's all gonna be okay."

Cordelia strokes my hair. "I'm so sorry. It was an accident. I guess my powers just got away from me while I was asleep, but I'm trying so hard to control them. I never wanted to hurt you baby…please don't leave me."

Gently I cup her cheeks in my hands and look right into her stunning mismatched eyes. "Cordelia Foxx, I love with my whole heart. I aint goin' anywhere unless you make me."

The look she gives me in return is heart wrenching. I see love gazing back at me, but also doubt. I don't think she believes me.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: thank you guys for the reviews!**

**Cordelia's POV**

I can't even explain it. I don't know the right words to express what I'm feeling. Guilt? That doesn't seem strong enough. Regret? Definitely, but it's something more. Inadequacy seems about right. I can't protect the people I love. I hurt Misty, and now Nan is dead.

It's been a few days since Misty and I returned from the swamp, and I still feel horrible about what happened. Misty says she's fine, but the way she trembles in her sleep says otherwise. And poor Nan; she was so young and had so much promise. As her head mistress, I was supposed to keep her safe.

Fiona is a bullshit artist. There's no way that Nan simply 'slipped in the tub.' No, my mother and that voodoo woman killed her. I have no doubt about that. The both of them are so obsessed with power and immortality, I'm sure they'll kill any witch who stands in their way.

I need to protect the remaining girls with everything I have.

Myrtle affectionately rubs my shoulder, sensing my anguish. "She will be sorely missed." I nod and place my hand over hers.

The wind is wicked, biting at my nose and ears. The whole coven, minus the witch who means the most to me, watches Nan's casket get lowered into the ground. As distressed as I am over Nan's death, my thoughts keep wandering to Misty Day. Where can she be?

"Well that's it. God bless Nan, who slipped in the tub." My mother takes one last look at the casket. Instead of sadness, a smug look of pride is written all over her face. Fiona has always been awful at hiding her emotions.

"Let's go girls." One by one the remaining girls put roses on Nan's grave, even Madison, and proceed to follow Fiona out of the cemetery.

As we're leaving, I look back. A strange tugging at my heart is telling me to stay. I can't though. I need to go formulate another plan to kill my mother.

Back at Miss Robichaux's Academy, Misty is still nowhere to be found. After checking her room, the greenhouse, and any other possible place she may be, my nerves get the best of me and I snoop through her room. All of her belongings are here, except her favorite Stevie CD which she tends to keep on her at all times.

"Looking for the swamp rat?"

Madison is standing in the doorway with her arms folded across her chest. I put down Misty's blue tasseled shawl and face her. "Do you know where she is?"

The girl just shrugs. "She said something about wanting to go back to the swamp. She said she'd had enough pain and death to last a lifetime, and wanted to get out of here." My stomach churns violently.

"You're lying! There's no way Misty would just leave us like that."

"Us?" Madison laughs cruelly. "Please, I think you mean 'me'. Anyone with eyes can see that you're a total lesbo for the swamp rat Cordy."

My palms sweat and my heart hammers in my chest. This is not good. I don't really care if Madison guessed at our relationship, I just know that something is horribly wrong with Misty.

"Where is she Madison?"

"I told you already, she left. She clearly doesn't care about you. Get over it Cordy; I bet there's plenty of other hippy vagina in the swamp."

The young witch grins at me and I want nothing more than to slap that smug look right off her face. That's when I notice Misty's shawl, the one that Stevie gave her. Madison has it tucked under her arms.

"What did you do to her Madison?!" I lunge forward and manage to snatch the shawl away from her. The yelp Madison makes when she thinks I'm going to hit her is quite funny. I'd laugh if I wasn't so worried about Misty. Something bad definitely happened to her.

Madison slips out the door and disappears down the hall as I'm examining the article of clothing. Misty is in trouble. I'll do whatever it takes, absolutely anything, to find her.

**Misty's POV**

I'm running out of air. I try to take very slow, tiny breaths to save up the oxygen, but my lungs are burning and my head is all fuzzy.

I'm not sure how long I've been stuck in this damn coffin. Too long, that's for sure. My whole body aches from Madison hitting me over the head. I'm gonna kill that little bitch once I get out! … If I get out.

Panic seizes me again and I'm forced to take a few deep breaths to try and calm down. I might not get out alive. I might die in here, cold, alone, and in pain. And the last thing I'll see before I die is the awful stone of the coffin.

If I could see anything one last time it would be Cordelia. She's so beautiful. I want to tell her that I love her one last time.

"Well I've been 'fraid of changing, cause I built my life around you." I can't handle this, so I turn to Stevie to get me through yet another impossible time.

"Time makes you bolder. Even children get older. I'm gettin' older too…" My vision slowly slips from me as I use the last of the oxygen.

"Oh mirror in the sky what is love?" My whole world fades to black.

xxxxx

Fresh air fills my lungs and I drink it in greedily. Seemingly without my permission, my body jolts up, coughing violently.

Cordelia. She's standing over me. A mixture of fear, pain, and relief cover her face.

"We'll I'm out of here. Kyle is waiting for me." Zoe offers me a small smile before walking off, leaving Delia and I alone.

"You found me! Oh my gods, Delia you found me!" With great difficulty I manage to stand. My legs feel like cooked pasta.

That's when I notice her sunglasses. It's the dead of night, Cordelia doesn't need sunglasses. Unless.. "Miss Delia… what have you done?"

But I already know the answer. Her shoulders slump forward and I can tell that she's crying. Taking her in my arms, I hold her so close that she might absorb into my skin.

"I thought I'd never see you again Misty. I did what I had to do to find you."

Gently, I brush my fingers across her cheeks and tentatively remove her glasses. Her eyes are a mangled, bloody mess. But she is still the most beautiful woman in the world. I kiss each of her eyes softly, then move my lips down to meet hers. We kiss deeply, conveying our love in a way that even Stevie songs can't. "Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry that this chapter took so long for me to post. I've been insanely busy lately, but things are slowing down now. If you could send me prompts for Foxxay Hotgomery or Bananun that would be really cool!**

**Cordelia's POV**

I will never get used to blindness. Myrtle says that after a while my other senses will sharpen and I won't even notice that I'm blind anymore. She's wrong though; I'll never get over not being able to see my beautiful Misty Day.

I miss seeing the way that emotions flash across her gorgeous face. I miss waking up to her perfect smile and messy bedhead. I want to see her mouth open and her toes curl when we make love.

Misty has been so kind and understanding through all of this. She still says that I'm beautiful, but how can I be with my mutilated eyes?

Sighing in frustration and running my fingers through my hair, I pace around the foyer. I've felt a little less stressed with Marie out of the academy and my mother constantly with the axman, but she called me the other day saying that she wants to talk. It can't be good.

My mother's signature high heels clank on the hard-wood floor, alerting me to her presence. "You wanted to see me Fiona?"

I turn to face her. A plus side to being blind is that I don't have to see her disapproving scowl.

"You stupid, stupid, foolish child what have you done to your eyes?!" She slaps me hard across the face. "Myrtle told me that you blinded yourself, but I didn't want to believe that my own daughter could be so stupid!"

Her words sting more than my cheek does. "I did what I had to do mother." I try to keep my voice calm and steady, but fail miserably.

"No, you did it for that swamp rat! You would have let her die in hat coffin Delia if you did what you had to. The saddest part is that you honestly believe she loves you. She's filth Delia, can't you see that?"

"Don't say that about her." My voice sounds small, not carrying any of the intimidation that I intended it to.

"I'm just trying to open your eyes Delia. The swamp rat is only after my power, she doesn't love you!"

"Excuse me?" Misty's Cajun accent carries through the room. "You think I'm only here for power? You couldn't be more wrong Fiona. I don' need to take what's left of yours, I have enough of my own. You're the one who is power hungry, not me. I love Cordelia and I'll never leave her like you have."

Misty stands beside me and I can sense the tension between them. "What gives you the right to talk about my parenting?" Fiona's voice is filled with poison. "What would you know? Your own parents burnt you at the stake."

"Shut up Fiona!"

"Touched a nerve there did I? I guess you don't like being reminded of how your family threw you away. Not even they loved you."

I can't see the look of anger on Misty's face but, judging by the way she seems to bristle, it's there. Wanting to defuse the situation I start in, "I love her mother. And I've realized that you will never be happy for me, no matter what, but please leave us alone. For my sake more than anything."

It feels as if a ton of bricks slammed into my chest at a hundred miles per hour. The force of it throws me back till I hit the wall. My head spins from the pain and my body aches immediately. This isn't the first time Fiona's used magic on me, but now I can fight back.

A sickening thud comes from beside me. She threw Misty across the room with telekinesis too. "Misty?!" Frantically, I shake her shoulders. My swamp witch manages a slight moan but I can feel hot, sticky blood oozing from a gash in her forehead.

Rage overtakes me. I can feel my magic tingling under my skin, begging to be released. Quickly rising to my feet, I turn to face my mother. "Don't you dare touch her again."

"Or what, you'll get me with our plant potions?" Fiona laughs mockingly. "You're weak Delia. You can't hurt me."

Challenge fucking accepted.

All my life this woman has put me down, made me to believe that I'm nothing. She is wrong. I am Cordelia Goode and I have more power than she could ever imagine.

With merely a flick of my wrist, I send Fiona crashing against the couch. "I'm not a child anymore mother. I don't need you, and honestly, I never did." I wiggle my fingers in front of her face so she can see the purple light in my veins. I would have given anything to see the look of shock that I'm sure my mother is wearing right now.

"No…no!" Fiona's usually pompous tone is gone, and fear has taken its place. "What kind of a trick is this Delia?"

With another wave of my hand I make the lights flicker and the candles burst to life. "Oh, this is no trick mother. This is power."

"It can't be."

I simply grin and stalk away from her. Misty has come-to and is watching me in awe. Taking her hands, we leave Fiona who is still crumpled on the couch coughing violently.

Once we are back in the relative safety of my room, I examine Misty's wound, which has finally stopped bleeding. I can see her through my second sight, gazing at me with eyes full of love.

"That was amazing Cordelia! I didn't know you could use hose powers?"

"Neither did I." I admit quietly. The extent of my new powers is stunning me.

"Delia…" Misty squeezes my hands in her own. I can feel her gorgeous stormy eyes searching my face. "I think you're the next supreme."

I don't know what to say. Me, the supreme? Before the events of the past few weeks I never would have even entertained the thought, but now with my new abilities and inexplicable powers could it be possible?

Myrtle bares through the door, preventing any further contemplation. "Cordelia, Zoe just told me about the exchange between you and you mother. Why didn't you mention you could complete pyrokinesis and telekinesis? Why didn't you mention your gifts, child?"

"I didn't know I had them until just now. What's going on?"

Myrtle pauses for a moment, then speaks very fast. "I have a theory. A crazy, wonderful theory. For so long you felt weak, powerless, and so you were. Now that you stood up for yourself and saw your own self-worth, I think that your powers have been set free. I believe that for all these years you have been subconsciously suppressing your gifts and now they have manifested in full force."

I can feel both of their eyes on me. This is so much to process. "So what exactly are you saying auntie Myrtle?"

"You, my child, are the next supreme. Tomorrow you will attempt the test of the Seven Wonders."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry for the delay (again) My computer decided to self-destruct while I was typing this the first time so I lost all the data and had to type it again. Also, this chapter is a little longer than the others. I hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know what you think.**

**Misty's POV**

I'm happy for Cordelia, I really am, but I'm scared too. Myrtle says the test of the seven wonders is dangerous. Some witches have even died while attempting to become the next supreme. There's no doubt in my mind that Cordelia is supreme, but I'm still afraid. What if something bad happens to her? If she dies, I'd probably die from heartbreak.

I know that Cordelia should be resting for the seven wonders, but what if tonight is the last night that we'll ever get to spend together? Just thinking that makes me sick to my stomach.

Looking myself over in the full length mirror, I try to calm down and pretend that this is just like any other evening. My wild curls frame my face nicely and the silk thigh high robe I'm wearing accentuates my curves perfectly.

I tuck the little blue velvet box, which used to belong to my grandmother, into the pocket of the robe. Ideally, I would have liked to take Delia out on a real romantic date, maybe strung up lights on my house in the swamp and cooked her favorite meal. But now might be my only chance.

I take a deep breath, pick up a bottle of wine and two glasses, and head to my Miss delia's room. She's expecting me. I told her to leave the door open. When I enter the room the first thing I notice is candles covering every available surface. Their soft glow is beautiful.

"I'll be out in a second!" calls Cordelia from the bathroom.

Anxiously, I set the wine down and pour two glasses. I quickly down my portion and fiddle with the box. She can't see it yet so I hide it away in the draw of the nightstand for now.

The bathroom door opens slowly, revealing Delia standing there blushing madly and looking absolutely incredible in a black lace slip.

She bites her lip seductively and smirks as she speaks. "Do you like it?" I'm at a loss for words. Cordelia Foxx is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, let alone had the honor of loving. All I can manage is a nod. "Good."

She saunters over to me, never breaking eye contact. Oh my god, her eyes! "Delia, how'd your eyes get all healed?!"

Dark chocolate pools stare right through me, penetrating my soul. I've never seen her real eyes before and they are mesmerizing. I am completely spellbound.

My love smiles widely. "The sign of a rising supreme is radiant, glowing health." She sure is glowing. Delia is standing between my knees now, with her hands on my shoulders and a slight sway to her hips. "You know I love you, right?"

Nodding, I reach out and run my fingertips over her soft, smooth skin. I am the luckiest woman in the world because I get to see her like this, lustful yet loving all at the same time. She tangles her hands in my hair, tugging lightly. I keep exploring the exposed expanse of Delia's cream colored skin, feeling her shiver under my touch.

Cordelia Foxx, the love of my life, tilts her head and kisses me deeply. Every cell of my body ignites with passion for her. I kiss Delia back, lightly brushing my tongue over hers.

Sparks of desire course through me to my core, making me press closer to her. "I love you."

Gently I pull the lace slip over her head to reveal Delia's soft breasts and hardened nipples. I trail kisses across her strong jaw line and down her long neck, grazing my teeth over her pulse point. I love the moan that leaves Cordelia's throat, it encourages me to bite down on the place below her ear that drives her wild.

"I need you Mist." She whispers breathily in my ear. "So badly."

Savoring every moan, every rock of her hips, I move wet kisses over her collar bone. Lavishing her nipples with my tongue I take it into my mouth, just how I know she likes.

"Lay back on the bed, Cordelia." She watches me closely as she moves up the bed and props herself up on a pillow.

I am wildly in love with this woman. I've never been able, or willing, to reveal all of myself to another person before, but Cordelia has me. Body, mind, and soul. I trust her completely. I adore her.

I let the fabric of my robe slip from my shoulders and onto the floor. Bed sheets ruffle as I straddle Delia's hips. I lead down and kiss her intensely.

I could say I love you a thousand times and it would still never fully express my love, but this kiss does. The way I worship her body, caressing in just the right way, does. And how we make love, so selflessly, totally enthralled by the other, does.

My kisses make their way lower and lower, until they finally meet my Miss Delia's center. Her fingers weave through my hair urging me closer. Who am I to deny this goddess anything she desires?

Tracing circles around her clit with the tip of my tongue causes her to tug my hair a little harder and moan a little louder. She's intoxicating. Cordelia tastes like heaven.

As the movements of my mouth speed up, Delia bucks her hips against my face. I can feel every muscle in her body tensing, and with one more broad stroke of my tongue Cordelia comes undone.

My name has never sounded more beautiful than when it falls from her lips in a whisper.

xxxxxxx

I wake up to the sun peeking through the Academy windows. Cordelia is tucked safely in my arms as the little spoon and a feeling of bliss from the night before is still settled in my bones. I take a moment to just admire the beautiful older woman beside me. She is stunning.

Carefully, so as not to wake her, I reach over Delia's shoulder and retrieve that blue velvet box from the nightstand. As I hold the box close to my heart, the gravity of today sinks in. Today Cordelia will become supreme. Today I am going to ask the love of my life to marry me. Dear gods, I hope she says yes!

Delia snores softly in her sleep. I'm always up at the crack of dawn, but I know that she likes her rest. So I get comfy as the big spoon and kiss the top of her head. She smells like perfume and the roses that we grow together in the greenhouse.

For a while I simply lay awake studying her and daydreaming about our future. Maybe we could get a little cottage a bit closer to the swamp. Maybe we'll get to spend holidays together cooking delicious food and exchanging presents. Maybe I'll get to wake up every morning to Miss Delia's gorgeous eyes and sweet smile, and the pitter patter of little feet running about…. But maybe this will be the last time I will ever get to touch her.

Nerves and anxiety creep into my system. The seven wonders are dangerous. While I'm caught up in frightened thoughts, Cordelia stirs. I don't even notice she's awake until she kisses me all over my face.

"Good morning angel." She says with a huge smile on her face.

Just like that, all my fears melt away. "Mornin' princess." Her smile is infectious. She kisses my lips and cuddles closer.

Taking a deep breath, I sit up and gaze into her stunning, chocolate eyes. "Cordelia…" I need to take another breath to try and contain my nerves and excitement. This is it. "I've never known what love is. My parents sure as hell never gave me any, and all the kids at school called me a freak. I'd grown used ta bein' alone, but I never stopped believin' I'd find my tribe."

I bite me lip nervously, trying to figure out what she's thinking. "Then you came inta my life. You're the first person to show mw kindness and understanding. You know what it's like ta be alone too, but now we never have ta be alone again. I found a friend in you Delia, but so much more than that. I found unconditional love, my soul-mate, my tribe."

Presumably happy tears stream from her gorgeous eyes. "You've shown me what it means to be loved and to truly love in return. I can't imagine my life without you."

I open the box containing my grandmother's ring; it's beautifully intricate with a twisting white gold frame and three perfect diamonds on top. Delia covers her mouth with her hand, gasping.

"Will you marry me Cordelia Foxx?"

Miss Cordelia throws her arms around me, sobbing happy tears. "Yes! Yes, of course, yes!"

I hug her so close, overjoyed with the answer. She's all I could ever ask for in life. I slide the ring onto her finger. Purple sparks of magic sizzle around us. A perfect fit.


	10. Chapter 10

**Cordelia's POV**

Waking up this morning was like waking into a dream. The love of my life curled up in my arms, magic in my veins, and a gorgeous engagement ring on my finger. I honestly couldn't be happier…well unless I already passed the seven wonders.

Self-doubt and fear crept into my mind as soon as I remembered the impending trial. I've never failed a test before, unless pregnancy tests count, but nothing I've ever done will be as difficult or as dangerous as the seven wonders.

I can tell that Misty is scared too. She believes in me completely but I can feel nerves rolling off of her in waves. While I was getting dressed she made me breakfast. Misty said that food would help me focus better, but I was too anxious to eat anything more than a bite.

The only thing that calmed me down was kissing my fiancé. I love the sound of that: my fiancé. I love Misty with my whole being. She is my light in the darkness and my rock in the storm. I can't wait to be her wife.

I could use another one of her kisses now. It's almost time for the test to begin and I am nervous as all hell. Before I enter the foyer where Myrtle is finishing the preparations, Misty comes up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist.

"I love you, Dee." Misty faces me and covers my face with kisses. She cups my cheeks, a serious look in her piercing blue eyes. "I really, really love you."

For a moment my fears dissolve and all that's left is Misty and I. Her stunning sapphire eyes lock with mine, speaking volumes. "I love you too, Misty Day." We share one more passionate kiss. Her lips on mine ignite a fire in my belly.

"Sweetest Delia, come little flower. It is time." Myrtle stands in the doorway looking as fabulous as ever, but her eyes tell a different story. Even she is worried for me.

I haven't been aware of my powers for very long, and I'm still not the best at controlling them, but this coven needs a supreme and I seem to be the top candidate. So here goes nothing…

xxxxxxx

Only two tasks left, descensum and vitalum vitalis, the two most difficult and intimidating. Each time I complete a task Misty cheers for me, her encouragement helping me through the rounds. But now she's biting her nails down to the quick from nerves; she can't support me while I'm in hell.

"Are you aware of what you have to do, dear?" Myrtle asks as she gestures for me to lie on the floor.

I take a deep breath. "I have to travel down into my own, personal hell then find my way back to the world of the living, all within the time limit." I grimace. "Should be simple enough."

Myrtle flips the hour glass. "Begin."

The last thing I see before closing my eyes is Misty's beautiful face as she kneels next to me. Her voice fades as I slip into hell, but I still catch her words. "Just follow the light back to me, love." I will, I'll follow the light back to my Misty.

When the whirling blackness ends, I'm sitting on the couch of my childhood living room, before I was sent to Miss Robichaux's. The crooked photographs, chipped yellow paint, and numerous empty boxes of pizza are just how I remember it.

My mother was never home during this time in my life. However, when she was, she was never alone. A long parade of young men constantly flowed into the house whenever my mother was home.

"Hello?" I call out, not knowing what to expect. Tentatively, I stand up and begin to look around. My hands are shaking as I pick up a broken picture of my mother and me when I was five. Even then, she had stolen the smile from my lips. I don't want to be back here.

"Delia!" my mother yells in the tone of voice that signifies her drunk, agitated state. "What did I tell you about making noise when I have guests over?!"

My mother is walking swiftly towards me, eyes blood shot and a bottle in her hand. "You're just a worthless little shit, Delia! Can't you stay quiet for one fucking hour?!" My lips stings and I taste blood as she slaps me hard. I'm too stunned at the moment to respond. "I wish I had aborted you like your father said to!"

She throws the bottle against the wall behind me. All of the pain and emotional scars from this exact moment in my childhood resurface, and it's like the wounds are fresh again. My whole body shakes now and I break down in sobs. No one ever wanted me.

"You're so weak, Delia. I'm ashamed to call you my daughter! You're useless and worthless."

Wait…that's not true. I'm not weak. I'm not worthless. I am wanted. I discovered my powers because of Misty Day, a woman who has always loved me. I need to get back to her.

Standing tall, I pull myself together to face my mother. "I am more than you'll ever be Fiona. You're the worthless one." Fiona keeps screaming and throwing things while I open the door. "Goodbye mother."

Instead of my old neighborhood, I see a bright white light before me. Misty's waiting for me. With one more step, I enter the light, leaving my painful past behind in hell.

With a violent jolt, my whole body convulses. I cough, trying to get enough oxygen. It feels like I've been hit by an eighteen wheeler. Misty is still kneeling over me. She's crying hysterically and when she sees me open my eyes Misty tackles me, wrapping me in the tightest hug of my life.

"You were almost of time!" My fiancé holds me close, kissing every inch of my face. "Thank the gods you're okay! I love you, Delia. I don't know what I'd do without ya."

Hugging her back fiercely, my eyes fill with tears. Being stuck in that personal hell would have been a fate worse than death, but being stuck without Misty for all of eternity would have been the worst thing imaginable.

Now, just one more task to go…

xxxxxxx

My skin still tingles from the magic of successfully completing vitalum vitalis as Myrtle crowns me the new Supreme. This is all so surreal. The girls clap for me, all clearly happy with the new leadership, even Madison.

My heart pounds in my chest. This is truly a dream come true. Since I was little, I've wanted to have powerful magic. But when you hear you're not good enough constantly, you believe it. Now I know better; I am far from weak, I am supreme.

"I promise that I'll be the best Supreme this coven has had in a long time. I plan on restoring the coven to its original strength. It is time for us to do more than survive, we will thrive."

All the girls smile and look up at me, seemingly in awe. Myrtle is beaming with pride and Misty is gazing at me lovingly. After a few more brief words, the group goes their separate ways, leaving Misty and I alone.

"I'm so proud of ya Delia. I knew you'd do it." Misty wraps her arms around my waist, pulling me closer until our bodies are pressed flush together. "I love ya darlin."

Cupping her cheeks, I kiss Misty with all the intensity that burns inside my soul for her. Sparks of magic flow between us. I feel complete, whole, like a part of me was missing but has finally been put back.

"I love you too, Mist. I couldn't have done it without you. You've showed me parts of myself that I couldn't see. You made me feel strong and beautiful, even during my darkest moments. When I met you everything fell into place. I couldn't be my best self until I found my tribe. And baby you're it; you're my heart, my soul, my tribe and I am wildly in love with you."

_**Fin.**_

**AN: So what did you guys think? I really hope you liked the ending. I just want to thank everyone who has read the story from the beginning and stuck with it. Your reviews, favorites, and follows meant the world to me. Thank you so much everyone! I love you guys.**


End file.
